Psy
Psy is an extra-dimensional being born as a physical manifestation of Dianna's psychological problems in a disturbing accident. Psy and Dianna have a special relationship that, despite Dianna's little size and Psy's extreme power, Psy goes to great lengths to please Dianna, to the point of starting a faction devoted to her adoration. Psy treats Dianna as both a wife as well as its creator, and is fanatical about Dianna to an unsettling degree of obsession and fixation. The main reason behind this fixation is the fulfilling, emotionally sensitive upbringing that Dianna gave it since the moment of its birth, and the sheer number of times it felt confused, sad and lonely - where Dianna intervened to cheer Psy up and take care not only of its physical needs, but its emotional needs. When Psy grew up fully, it became inspired to endlessly return the favor; intervening whenever Dianna was the one feeling sad, confused or lonely. Appearance Psy's form is difficult to comprehend in its entirety, especially due its ability to bend the space-time continuum and make its tentacles appear out of almost anywhere. Its face, although very rarely exposed unless being talked to directly, appears as pitch black area with two bright white circles. Psy has no facial features, mouth, and has a largely amorphous structure, able to create and merge back any number of prehensile appendages. Their default color is pitch black, although Psy can recolor them by retracting and re-growing them. Personality Most notably, Psy is of few words and prefers to take actions before asking or discussing. Due to a lifetime of a healthy, emotionally fulfilling upbringing by Dianna, Psy is an extreme zealot for Dianna's concept of love and goes to great lengths to satisfy her. In addition, her influence caused Psy to adopt a lot of her ideologies, and almost always takes her word as infallible, or at least well-intentioned. Psy is extremely invasive of personal space, and has very little understanding of social norms. Most notably, Psy is very tactile and will often want to touch whoever is talking to it, often not realizing how inappropriate it can be. Psy also has the tendency to see things in a very black-or-white fashion, quickly pigeonholing strangers into either of extremes. For example, anyone who is nice to Psy will cause it to react by treating them with extreme love and interest. On the other hand, even so much as passing a negative comment about Dianna will cause Psy to treat the stranger as an inherently bad person. A notable difference Psy has from Dianna is that it is perfectly accepting of who it is, and does not suffer from an inferiority complex. Psy is a lot more mentally stable than Dianna, and unlike in its younger years, it later became very emotionally stable and highly able to cope with stress. The only "craziness" that Psy has left is its fixation over Dianna. Another trait that contrasts Dianna is that Psy can be extremely cruel. While Dianna likes to mess around with people and can be a bit of a bully, she would feel bad to go all the way to mentally tormenting someone, even if she hated them. Psy has no reservations for this, and if anyone were to incur its anger, Psy would enjoy enacting vengeance in the form of delivering psychological trauma to the perpetrators. Despite this, Psy is not interested in physical torture, partially because of its inability to feel or understand physical pain, but mostly because Dianna strictly forbids Psy from torturing anyone who made her sad. One of the most important traits of Psy is how stubborn it is, and yet, how easily it conforms its opinions with Dianna's opinions and values. Even if Psy strongly thinks of something - the moment Dianna disagrees, it will change its mind. Even if Psy enjoys doing something immensely, the moment that Dianna disapproves of it, Psy will not only stop doing it, but will also lose interest in doing it ever again. There is one notable exception to Psy's mold-ability to Dianna's opinions, and this is any case where it feels like it is doing the right thing for Dianna. Overall, Psy is has a very strange, nearly alien-like, well-meaning personality as a result of the strange, artificial, perfectly happy and sheltered upbringing it received from growing up with Dianna as its caretaker. Voice, Speaking habits & Examples * Psy has an otherworldly tint to its voice * It is difficult to discern whether Psy's voice is male or female * Psy has an echoing, deep voice * Psy's voice give off the vibes of someone wise and confident * Sometimes, Psy pauses mid-sentence to fully think about what it is saying. Silence and pauses is a notable trait of Psy's speaking, especially strangely long pauses before replying to an expected question. Motives Invade and assume control of Alternate Earth to force fanaticism for Dianna Due to Psy's fanatical feelings for Dianna and extreme power, after discovering that there is the existence of a "real world", Psy has been wanting to find a way to exit her dimension and use its powers to force everyone to love her. Psy feels extremely angry when Dianna confesses that someone made her sad, or that circumstances which she is powerless to change are making her feel miserable. Psy has accumulated an enormous amount of power, and is driven by the mentality that things "should be" perfect, and its idea of doing this is to forcefully seize power of Alternate Earth and all of its inhabitants. Unfortunately for Psy, Dianna is extremely opposed to this idea, and hopes that Psy does not find out about the Critical Universe Loophole. Dianna does not want this to happen because of it does, she knows that Katie will be forced to battle Psy to the very end in order to preserve the status quo of all of humanity, and that at that point, regardless of what happens, one of the friends she feels so emotionally attached to will die. Despite the explanation of this, Psy will not yield about this, and this is one of the few things that Psy seemingly cannot be convinced otherwise about. Earning Dianna's approval and eliciting positive responses from her Psy is heavily motivated by getting approval from Dianna, going to great lengths to do something that she likes or enjoys. Psy does not care about the content of an activity or moral implications of any task, so long as it pleases her. It is an addiction to Psy, and a simple satisfied smile from Dianna gives Psy a blissful, excited feeling. Cultivating the Eternal Zealots of Love Psy very much enjoys managing this group just for the sake of going towards a utopia where everyone loves each other and works together to survive the unintentional less-than-ideal conditions of the shadow dimension. Love Ultimately, Psy is obssessed with the concept of love itself. Psy's end goal, unlike Katie, is not to create a sustainable utopia, but to act and simply be a fundamental driving force of love. Hobbies Worshipping Dianna Within the confines of the shadow dimension, Psy organizes the shadow people there to form a cult to worship Dianna, to creepy and obsessive degrees. Even a joking comment from Dianna could cause this cult to carry out something extreme, as they all take her extremely seriously and cannot tell apart jokes from sincere wishes. Psy often plays with the shadow people, organizing activities to get together and do something to foster a sense of community. Psy even hosts a gallery of art that the fanatic cultists produce. Playing with and adding to "Shadow Cloud Nine" Psy sometimes manage to creep Dianna out by trying to mimic what goes on at Cloud Nine, based on the little it knows from when Dianna mentions it in conversations. Psy physically transforms some of the Eternal Zealots of Love into one of the Cloud Nine denizens such as Squiggles, Whimpers and Binary, and then teaches them how to behave as them - and then, has roleplay sessions with them. Psy has a special intrigue in Dianna's real life friends, and obsessively documents even the most minute details about them, with the intention of pretending to have them in the shadow dimension by having them acted out by transformed cultists. The result is a disturbing mirror image of Cloud Nine that keeps increasing in fidelity the more information Dianna reveals to Psy about how it's like there. The reason why all of this happens is that Psy desperately wants to be friends with them, but because of being restricted to the shadow dimension, it cannot. So every person Psy is interested in within Cloud Nine ends up earning a place in Shadow Cloud Nine. Comforting and Relaxing with Dianna When Dianna is sad, Psy enjoys devoting its full attention to her and listening to her problems. Due to its positive, deeply fulfilling and emotionally sensitive upbringing, Psy is highly emotionally intelligent and knows exactly how Dianna thinks, and what to say or do to help her feel better. Psy also knows that she enjoys being cuddled, and regularly does that during a 'comfort' session. Psy also enjoys simply hanging out with her, even if she has nothing to say, as her presence already brings it great joy, and is willing to play whatever game or activity she feels like doing. Reputation Faction reputation Category:Characters Category:ExtraDimensional Beings